Freeze (ability)
.]] '''Freeze' , also known as Deep Freeze , is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a strong Ice-elemental spell, often among the strongest in the game, and often inflicts Stop on the target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V In the ''Advance release, the Necromancer job can learn Deep Freeze as a Dark Art. It does Ice damage to a single enemy and inflicts Stop for the cost of 38 MP and can be learned by defeating an Assassin or a Dark Elemental with the Necromancer. Enuo is also able to cast Deep Freeze. ''Final Fantasy VI Freeze is used by the Ice Dragon in the ''Advance remake when fought again in the Dragons' Den. It inflicts Stop on one party member. ''Final Fantasy VII Freeze is the first spell available on the Contain Materia. It inflicts heavy Ice damage and Stop on the enemy for the cost of 82 MP. The chance to inflict the target with Stop is 68%, making it more accurate than the actual Stop spell itself. The spell has a base spell power equal to 5.9375x the base magic damage. The enemy Maximum Kimaira is the only enemy in the game to utilize the spell against the player. Final Fantasy XI Freeze is an Ancient Magic spell in ''Final Fantasy XI. It can be learned by Black Mages level 50 and higher by using a scroll obtained from certain Ghosts and Skeletons, and is also learned automatically by a Summoner's Ice Spirit at level 50. As with all Ancient magic, Freeze has an extremely high MP cost and a long cast time, and deals massive damage. It also inflicts a weakness to Fire on the target for a short period of time. ''Final Fantasy XIV Freeze is a high level ice-elemental spell for Black Mages. It deals damage against a single target and also reduces enmity. Final Fantasy Legend III Freeze is a Ice elemental attack that damages one enemy or an enemy group. Valkyrie, Swindler, Iken, and Hustler can use this attack. Dissidia Final Fantasy Freeze is the final form of Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Ice, and is cast when her Brave is above 6,000. It summons a large shard of ice above the opponent that slams them downwards. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Shantotto now casts Freeze with Spirit Magic: Ice with 4000+ bravery. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Freeze appears as an intelligence ability in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. In order to obtain Freeze, the player must perform transmutation on the Matra Magic ability. In addition, Aerith also uses Freeze when summoned into battle. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Freeze appears in ''Re:Chain of Memories as a sleight, and in Birth By Sleep as a deck command. It attacks all enemies for ice-elemental damage and stuns them in a block of ice for a period of time. Enemies attacked in this state take extra damage. Vexen is also able to use the Freeze sleight when fought as a boss, and in 358/2 Days is able to equip a shield named Deep Freeze. Gallery Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic